


I left your wings

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (homestuck) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave(sprite) reminisces about bro's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I left your wings

I left your protecting wings  
and grew my own  
I looked after myself  
but ended up all alone

I left your sheltering wings  
and grew my own  
I flew far, far away  
but made it back home

I left your guarding wings  
and grew my own  
I've faced the whole world  
but can't face your gravestone

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write poetry but I hope it was good nonetheless


End file.
